


The Blue Spirit

by Just Another Author (LokiSt8s)



Series: Avatar: The Half-Breed Rises [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiSt8s/pseuds/Just%20Another%20Author





	1. The Officer's Conversation

The two officers surveyed the open courtyard of the mighty fortress, the Pohuai Stronghold. Down below, archers alternated their training in the firelight. Round after round of arrows splintered the bullseye of the target. Commander Zhao watched, trying to remain calm in a conversation that was not going his way.

“The Yuyan archers stay here.” Colonel Shinu stated bluntly, turning to Zhao. “Your request is denied.”

Commander Zhao pleaded with the army officer, “Colonel Shinu, please reconsider. Their precision is legendary; the Yuyan can pin a fly to a tree from a hundred yards and not kill it.” He motioned to the archers. “You’re wasting their talents by using them as _mere_ security guards.”

Shinu, though shorter than Zhao, was more intimidating. He stepped toward Zhao, his face inches away. “I can do whatever I want with their talents.” He growled menacingly. “They’re my archers, what I say goes.”

Zhao sidestepped, looking back down at the archers. “But my search for the Avatar is—”

“Is nothing but a vanity project.” Shinu grunted, also watching the archers. He placed his hands on the railing, squeezing it. “We’re fighting a _real_ war and I need every man I’ve got _Commander._ ”

Zhao leaned toward Shinu, nearly begging. “But Colonel—”

Shinu wouldn’t have it. He raised his hand for silence. “That’s final.” He commanded. “I don’t want to hear another word about it.”

There was silence. Zhao clenched his teeth, glaring into space. He lost, there must be something he could do. Shinu was smug, knowing that there was no power that Zhao had to defy his order.

A screech penetrated the air.

The two officers raised their heads to see a messenger hawk swoop down and perch between the men. Colonel Shinu reached for the cylinder connected to the hawk’s back and pulled out the message. His eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth. Zhao noticed this and pulled the paper from his grip.

“News from Fire Lord Osai?” As he read the letter, his face regained its usual cockiness. He looked at Shinu with mock surprise. “It appears that I have been promoted to Admiral.” He sneered. “My request is now an _order._ ”

Still gritting his teeth, Colonel Shinu stiffly bowed to _Admiral_ Zhao. He led his commanding officer down to the outer courtyard. The Yuyan archers stopped and stood at attention, their focus on Shinu.

He cleared his throat, letting out a deep breath. “Admiral Zhao has chosen you in his search for the Avatar—”

A cough interrupted him.

Zhao stepped forward, holding his head high as he gazed out on his new recruits. “Leave, Colonel, and let me talk to them alone.”

With another stiff bow, Colonel Shinu tromped into the fortress. As soon as Zhao heard the door slam, he began. “The Yuyan have been specially chosen to aid in my search for the Avatar. I know his last whereabouts and have deep connections in this search. I need you to be alert always. Is that clear?”

The Yuyan nodded once in unison, watching the Admiral.

“He is known to be violent. _So_ , all I ask is for you to bring him in any way you need to, but he has to be _alive._ ” Admiral Zhao waved them off and walked back to the fortress, a victorious smirk on his face.

The Avatar was as good as his.


	2. Taking Action

Deep in the ruins of Taku, Katara wiped her brothers burning forehead with a rag. He was shivering even though he was covered in all the blankets the group had. His nose was wouldn’t stop dripping, yet he sounded as if there was cotton clogging his sinuses. Being out in the storm two nights ago, it did a number on her brother.

Sokka snorted, shaking harder. “You know what I love about Appa the most? His sense of humor.” He was lost in another outburst of giggles.

Katara forced a smile as she dabbed away the sweat. “That’s nice, Sokka. I’ll be sure to tell him that.”

Appa rumbled at the two as they laid against him, recognizing his name. Sokka burst again in to laughter. “Classic Appa!”

Katara’s smile faded as she sat back into Appa’s fur. She shivered once, adjusting her coat and wiping her nose. She was getting tired, her eyes not starting to get heavy.

Something rustled and Katara watched as Akira glided into their hidden camp, softly landing on the tile. He pulled out a paper from his bag, his face disappointed.

“I couldn’t find any ginger,” Akira admitted, unrolling the scroll, “but I did find a map. And right here,” he walked over to Katara and sat down next to her. Akira pointed to where they were, then moved his finger nearly all the way across the map to a nook in a mountain, “there is an herbalist institute. There should be someone there to help Sokka.”

“Sokka is in no condition to travel right now!” Katara interjected, sitting up quickly. She leaned over and checked on her brother, wiping his forehead again. “All he needs is more rest. He’ll be better by tomorrow. I’m sure of—” Katara was overcome by a coughing fit.

Akira leaned toward her, putting his hand on her forehead. His expression grew worried. “You’re getting sick Katara.”

She swatted away his hand, scooting away from Akira. “It was just a cough.” She said defensively. “I’m fine.”

Akira stood up and paced in front of Appa, watching Katara. “This was how Sokka started out yesterday. Now listen to him—”

As if on cue Sokka burst from his blankets, swinging his arms around wildly “Take that you rock!”

Akira nodded at him, swallowing uncomfortably. “Now, he thinks he’s an Earthbender.”

“Akira, we just need rest.” Katara implored.

Akira stood in front of her and held her by the shoulders. “This is only getting worse, Katara.” He said quietly, pleadingly. “I need to at least go and find a cure for you two.” Akira tenderly eased Katara onto Appa’s fur, pulling a blanket off Sokka to cover her up. He noticed that she was shivering. Katara’s eyes closed as he took the rag from her hand and wiped her forehead, pushing her hair out of her face.

Seeing that they were both snugly situated, Akira rolled up the map and tucked it next to Katara. He walked over to the opening of the cave and grabbed Aang’s glider, checking to make sure his bag was still secure around his torso. Akira turned to Momo and Appa who stared intently back at him. “Keep an eye on them.” He commanded, then quickly added. “Find me if anything happens.”

He walked to the entrance and a strong wind blew through their hideout. Akira noticed the sky. It had become dark and warned of a strong thunder storm. Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder rumbled ominously. Akira sighed, putting Aang’s staff on the ground.

“Guess I’m walking.” He grunted.

Momo jumped from his perch on Appa and grabbed the staff, holding onto it tightly as he scampered back. Akira sprinted to the entrance and jumped from the cliff. The wind tugged at his braid and a smile played on his lips.


	3. The Herbalist Institute

It was exhilarating!

He created a cushion of air and landed gently on the ground. Akira squinted in the wind, determining the route to the herbalist institute. He took a deep breath and raced away, darting between large lion statues that riddled the mountainous terrain. Akira pushed himself to go faster with the aid of his airbending, dust lingering in his wake. The path led to a narrow road on the side of a cliff and then entered a forest.

Akira was almost to the institute. He stopped to catch his breath, looking up at a nearly hundred-step staircase. He was about to start again when he heard a faint sound, a horn blowing in the distance. His mind was now on alert, his eyes searching the seemingly darker forest. The horn stopped and there was an ominous silence. Akira grabbed for his knife, then realized he no longer had his weapon.

He hasn’t had it in months. Ever since…

Akira shook away the memories and flew up the steps, away from the forest. The buildings seemed forgotten, crumbling in some areas. There was a small greenhouse in the shadow of the mountain. Akira glanced behind him, watching for any motion in the trees.

He walked to the greenhouse, shoulders tense, teeth gritted, eyes moving ack and forth. It had started pouring. Akira moved the curtain that covered the front entrance, noticing that the house had no windows. Inside was like another world. Akira inhaled the sweet-smelling aroma around him. Plants were blooming everywhere and trees reached for the ceiling. The rain pounded on the drummed on the roof. His tension seemed to melt away as he wandered through the greenery, gently touching leaves and petals.

“Hello?” Akira called out.

Something touched his leg. Akira looked down and saw a snow-white cat rubbing against his leg, purring softly. It stared up at him with pale blue eyes and mewed softly.

_Where is your master?_

Akira knelt and stroked its back, listening as the purring grew louder. Again, he called out. “Hello?”

“I thought I heard someone.” An ancient voice laughed.

The cat walked to the voice and Akira followed. In the center of the greenhouse there was an old woman standing at a wooden table. Her hands worked at a mortar and pestle while the cat sat at her feet. Her back was hunched, her hair as white as the cat’s and nearly at long as she was tall.

Akira bowed deeply to the woman. “I have great need of your help, madam.” He straightened up. “My friends are sick, very sick. They have fevers, rasping coughs, shivers, and—”

“Young man,” the woman interrupted with a lopsided smile, “your friends will be fine.”

Akira swallowed and nodded, unsure what to do. The herbalist set down the pestle and walked away from the table. She strolled through her vast garden touching different leaves as she walked by. Akira trying to keep her in view. She was searching for something, Akira didn’t know what.

 “I’ve been up here for forty years you know.” She called out. “There were others but they left years ago.”

Akira walked to the table, sitting on the wood and crossing his arms. He surveyed the beautiful plants in her garden in wonder.

“Now it is just me and Miyuki.”

At its name, the cat ran off towards its owner. Akira watched as she picked it up and kept walking. “Did you know wounded Earth Kingdom soldiers still come by now and again.” Her smile returned as she peeked at Akira through the leaves. “Brave boys, and thanks to my remedies they always leave in better shape than when they arrive.”

The woman smiled at him, a twinkle in her eye. “I just need one last ingredient.” She ducked under a fruit bearing tree, disappearing with a laugh. “Let’s see. Sandalwood, um no, that won't do. Banana leaf? Ah, nope. Ginger root?” She was stepping into deeper greenery, her eyes scanning every plant. “Where is that pesky plant?”

Akira lost the woman in her garden. He sat against the table and tapped his foot nervously. The grandeur of the greenhouse was waning and the uneasiness was returning.

“Ah! Here's what I'm looking for!” The woman walked back to the table and dropped a pink flower into the bowl she was mixing. She triumphantly beamed at Akira. “Plum blossom.” She crooned.

Akira peeked into the bowl curiously. “Is that a cure for my friends?”

The herbalist burst into laughter, clutching her stomach. “This isn't a cure! It's Miyuki’s dinner. Plum blossom is her favorite.”

The cat leapt onto the table and started to chew on the dainty petals, gazing at Akira. He turned away sheepishly.

“Young man,” the ancient spoke, “all your friends need are some frozen wood frogs. There are plenty of them down in the valley swamp.”

Akira looked at the woman quizzically, his nose scrunched. “Frozen wood frogs? What would I do with frozen wood frogs?”

The lopsided smile and bright eyes returned, bigger than before. “Why you suck on them of course!” She laughed loudly again as Akira stared at her in disgusted astonishment. She calmed down and explained. “The frog’s skin secretes a substance that will cure your friends, but make sure you get plenty. Once those little critters thaw out, they're useless!” She chuckled as she petted her pet.

“Thank you, madam.” Akira bowed. He walked to the entrance and pulled back the curtain, leaning out into the rain. The gale blew in Akira's face, rippling through his clothes.


End file.
